<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving the World is a Full Time Job by goldenhand9107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547021">Saving the World is a Full Time Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhand9107/pseuds/goldenhand9107'>goldenhand9107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agents of Shield Team is a family, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 07, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhand9107/pseuds/goldenhand9107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1931, the Team meets someone unexpected.</p><p>AKA Mr. America himself has his very own cameo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving the World is a Full Time Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of a spec fic for season 7 (written after 7x01 and the promo for 7x02 came out, so before we knew that there was only gonna be 2 episodes in 1931). I’d been thinking about this idea for a while, and I finally just decided to write it bc I need it to exist. And who knows, maybe they’ll end up back in the 30s and we may get an abridged version of this. Or maybe I’m just dreaming. Oh well, hope everyone enjoys this one shot. Cheers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’d been a long day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil Coulson ran a heavy hand over his face, trying to shake away his tiredness. They were in the last leg of their drive back to the Zephyr; The team had gone to back up Mac and Deke as soon as news about Freddy’s real purpose in history was shared among them. Things hadn’t gone entirely to plan (as usual), and Daisy and Deke had almost murdered the kid in order to save the future. Coulson….couldn’t really blame them. But it didn’t change the fact that timeline meddling was big no-no in his book. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, none of it mattered, because they failed. Freddy had gotten away, and it only took a little imagination to imagine the man he was going to become. Coulson sighed, as his eyelids relentlessly drifted closed. He snapped awake the moment he started to wonder if it was just a habit or if LMD’s were actually programmed to feel drowsy. He didn’t like that thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mac drove silently, as Daisy, Deke and Yo-yo slept on each others shoulders in the cramped backseat. Yo-yo had joined them earlier to help, while Simmons stayed on the Zephyr to watch May and run communications with Enoch. Coulson watched outside the window as early 20th century architecture rushed by. He could only picture in his head the progress that’d come to this city in the next century. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mac hit a bump, which rustled the agents awake, groaning of neck pain and sleepiness. Deke, who sat behind Coulson, peered out the window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we anyway?” He asked Mac. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“North Brooklyn, I think. We should be back in 45 minutes tops.” The director grumbled. He was sick of driving, that was plainly obvious. Coulson noticed as Yo-yo hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. Mac returned with a small smile, and glanced up in the rearview. Coulson simply chuckled to himself and turned forward to look out at the road. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to drive?” Coulson offered after a few more minutes of silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m good. However,” Mac sat forward to look at the car’s gauges. “If we want to make it to the Zephyr without hitch hiking, we’re gonna need to stop for gas.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, there’s just one problem. Where the hell is the nearest gas station?” Coulson remarked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God I miss google maps.” Daisy said, mostly to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun was still far below the horizon, so the streets were mostly deserted. Coulson didn’t even know what time it was, but it had to be early morning. The hopes of finding someone to ask were slim. After about 10 minutes of hopelessly traversing worn Brooklyn streets, Deke startled the whole group with a loud exclamation of“Found one!”, and an aggressively pointed finger. They pulled in, and Mac got out of the car to ask an attendant for gas. The rest of them got out mostly to stretch, and shake away the long hours spent in the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coulson scanned the area around them; they were almost entirely alone. No passing cars, no groups of people, or lone strangers wandering around in the night; just the gas station attendant and their own group of time travelers. It was eerie, to say the least. That’s why Coulson was momentarily startled to see a young boy eagerly saunter up towards them, holding newspapers under his armpit. Coulson surmised he was hiding from them for one reason or another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning sir.” He said sheepishly, as he approached Coulson. Mac, Daisy and Yo-yo were standing nearby chatting, but walked over at the appearance of the kid. Deke had gone off to look at some posters slung up on the side of the building, and wasn’t paying any attention to the rest of the group. Coulson smiled at the boy, as he took a paper and held it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I offer you a morning paper? Help keep yourself updated on the happenings around here? Only 2 cents.” He offered. Coulson smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you can tell me what time you got on your watch there.” He gestured to the kid’s wrist. They’d all neglected to bring anyway of telling time, and it was bugging him he wasn’t aware how long they’d been away from May. The kid looked at his watch, before craning his neck back up at Coulson. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quarter till 5 sir.” He responded, and Coulson reached into his pocket for time period appropriate money he’d gotten from Koenig’s bar. The kid smiled as he received the coins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They have you working out here selling papers this early?” Daisy questioned. She was still in her striking green dress from the party the night before. Coulson was still in his suit as well; he wondered if the kid thought anything of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Caruthers says you never know how early folks will be out looking for the news. Seems he was right.” The kid was referring to their group. Mac snorted slightly, as Coulson smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do this full time?” Mac asked. The kid was charismatic, to say the least. And Coulson also couldn’t shake away a sense of…familiarity either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m only 13 sir, my full time job is helping my mother. I’m trying to do all I can to bring in money for her. She’s a nurse, so any penny helps.” Yo-yo placed a hand over her own heart, clearly touched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coulson again reached into his pocket and pulled out two 20 dollar bills. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take em. Help out your mother”. He felt Daisy staring at him, and he glanced at her for a moment. They smiled at each other, sharing a quick moment of recognition and happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At his offering, the boy’s smile dropped and he shook his head. “Oh no sir, I can’t accept donations.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a donation. It’s a gift.” Coulson walked up to the kid, and placed the bills in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated for a moment before pocketing the money. He shoved his remaining papers under his arm again, and aggressively shook Coulson’s hand. “I’ll be forever in your debt mister!” He said excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just make sure that doesn’t go to waste.” Yo-yo added playfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, never! We’ll remember your generosity. I swear on that.” He looked up at Coulson as if he wanted to give him a hug. The former director just tipped his hat, and winked. The boy smiled and turned around, running back to his post. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coulson decided to ask one more thing. “Hey kid. What’s your name?” He yelled. The sandy blonde kid turned around mid stride and yelled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve Rogers! Thank you again mister!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And at that moment, Coulson’s breath left his body; or, whatever the LMD equivalent was. His smile fell immediately into one of shock, and it was clear that Mac, Daisy and Yo-yo’s expressions all mirrored his own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What.” Daisy uttered. She turned towards Coulson, who’s eyes never left the running young–</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain America.” Mac’s words interrupted his thoughts. “That was Captain. America.” He squinted, and crossed his arms. After a beat, Mac pointed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That scrawny little kid is–” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve freaking Rogers.” Yo-yo finally added. They all stood in silence for about 10 seconds, still trying to wrap their collective heads around meeting the future superhero. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy crap.” Coulson yelled. He laughed incredulously, looking back at the rest of his team. “I just gave Cap the equivalent of 500 bucks.” He attempted to control his giddiness. At his comment, Daisy broke from her shock and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cap?” She said in a tone that was clearly meant to mock Coulson.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? It’s what we called him.” He said defensively. Yo-yo snorted and Mac laughed. Daisy just giggled and Coulson tried to hid his own smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you all laughing at?” Deke sauntered over, completely oblivious to their previous interaction. They all looked at each other, wondering how to explain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, well we just met the teenage version of Captain America. So that's. Interesting.” Daisy tapped her finger against her cheek in a manner that was clearly meant to mask some of her excitement. Deke’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT? You guys met a real life superhero and I missed it?? Seriously, come on, I never get to see any of the cool stuff.” Deke practically whined. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m technically a superhero”, Daisy added, and Yo-yo covered her mouth in a <em>oh shit</em> move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well yeah of course, but you’re not an Avenger–”, Deke cut himself off, as he realized where this was going to go. His face immediately dropped into one of fear, and he held his hands up to plead with Daisy; she stared daggers at him, and he flinched. “God, please don’t quake me.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Team Shield laughed together and gawked at meeting the future superhero who sold papers as his first job. When they got back to the Zephyr half an hour later, Daisy hollered into the aircraft. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Simmons! Simmons, you’re never gonna guess who we just met.” Daisy was trying her best to hide her inner fangirl, but failing miserably at the moment. Coulson watched as Simmons and Daisy rambled on about handsome superheroes and the marvel that was time travel. Yo-yo and Mac held hands off to the side, and Deke jutted into conversations with comments about which Avenger was more powerful or “cool”. While he waited for May to wake from her pod, Coulson sighed to himself. Even if he was an LMD he knew in his heart that he was home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>